1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a “moving red dot” sighting device.
One of the most frequently used types of sighting devices for firing arms applies what is called the red dot technique, which consists in projecting, through the sighting optics, a light point, or more generally a light reticle, in such a manner that the shooter only has to align this point visually with the target so as to fire precisely without any parallax error.
Traditionally, we talk of a “red dot” to indicate the light reticle used in this type of sighting device.
The actual color of the reticle may vary, provided it is visible.
Moreover, the red dot is not necessarily a dot.
In what follows, the term “red dot” will thus be used in the broad sense to indicate the light reticle, whereby the sighting device can use any visible light source whatsoever and any form of reticle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Applying the so-called red dot technique to the firing of ammunitions that have a non-flat ballistic trajectory, as is the case when firing grenades, requires the realization of a moving red dot whose height must be adjusted as a function of the distance of the target, such that the shooter obtains the correct elevation of his fire arm by aligning the displaced dot with the target.
What makes it difficult to realize a sighting device with a moving red dot is that the range and angular resolution required for firing grenades up to several hundred meters require expensive and sizeable devices.
The so-called “moving red dot” sights with which have been introduced so far for firing ammunitions with a curved trajectory are usually based on the use of an LCD screen or a series of LEDs placed in the focal plane of a lens, whose moving image is superimposed in the sighting field of the shooter by a system of fixed mirror or prism and a beamsplitter.
Given the elevation angle to be covered, for example of more than 30° in the case of a low-velocity grenade, and the required angular resolution, such a system takes up tens of millimeters in width and in height, which is quite bulky.
A disadvantage of such a bulky sighting device is that it is not very appropriate to be used on an individual light fire arm.
Another disadvantage of such a sighting device is that, when it is placed on the upper rail of a gun, it is usually not compatible with the use of an external scope and it cannot be used when aiming with two eyes open.
Yet another disadvantage is that the existing sighting devices of this type are usually not fully ambidextrous.